A Plant Growing Adventure
Plot Deema tells Zach and Leah the origins of her enemy: Dr Manny Von Growth. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Scott McNeil as Duke # Sam Vincent as Luke # Joe Pingue as Manny Von Growth # Lisette St Louis as Mrs Maria St Clair # Joshua Graham as Stanley Smith Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at New York City at night.) * Deema: “This is New York City.My City.There must be a million stories about it and I know them all.” * Zach: “You know them all.Really.” * Deema: “All the imprortant ones anyway.” * Leah: “The important ones.Really.” * Deema: “Yep.And I keep them all locked in the Secret Deema Files.Now Let me see.Uh.36 right.42 left and.No that’s not it.Uh.” (Deema checks the code.) * Deema: “Aha.Just as I thought.62 left.Naturally not every story is worth telling.” * Both: “Really.” * Deema: “But there’s one that stands out.Alone.In a field.All by itself.It’s the incredible story about a certain villainous gardener.And it’s debut in the world of crime.” * Zach: “I wanna hear that story.” * Leah: “Me too.” * Deema: “Okay.It all started at the New York City University on a normal spring day.Normal that is.Except for scientific research lab 356.It was your average research lab.With your average research rats,Research robots and your average research scientist.Average that is except for Dr Manny Von Growth.A man with a passion of gardens.” * Manny Von Growth: “Hey stop it you guys.Give it back.” * All: “Calm down Manny.Give it back.” * Duke: “After all.It’s only a potato.” * Luke: “Yeah.A mashed potato.” * Manny Von Growth: “My experimental spud.You’ve ruined it.” * Zach: (Voiceover)“Uh Deema.” * Leah: (Voiceover)“Who’s that person.” * Deema: (Voiceover)“It was then that she walked in.Her name was Mrs Maria St Clair.It didn’t take a PH.D. in mathematics to see that she was one hot numero.” * Both: “Good morning Mrs Maria.” * Luke: “We’re just helping Manny with his research.” * Mrs Maria: “I can imagine.Is everything alright Dr Manny.” (Manny suddenly got love struck.) * Manny Von Growth: “Uh What.” * Mrs Maria: “Your experiment.How‘s it coming.” * Manny Von Growth: “Uh it’s fine.I think my research is almost ready to pay off.” * Luke: “Research.Ha.Hi I’m Dr Manny Von Growth.I don’t do research so I just play with plants.” * Both: (Laughter). * Duke: “Oh.Good one Luke.” * Luke: “Thank you Duke.” * Both: (Laughter). * Manny Von Growth: “I’m not playing.If my research is really successful enough.Someday we’ll get our nutrition just like plants.We’ll be able to snack on sunlight.” * Duke: “There’s no money in nutrition.It’s not quality people only wants it’s quantity.You see bigger foods means bigger profits and bigger profits mean.” * Both: “Money.Money.Money.” * Stanley Smith: “Did I hear someone mentioned money.” * Both: “Good morning Mr Stanley Smith.” * Duke: “My my Stanley Smith you certainly know how to pick an outfit.” * Luke: “Oh.He does.He does.Just look at that beautiful tie.What a wonderful pattern that is.” * Stanley Smith: “That was ketchup.” * Duke: “Oh Yeah.But it’s such a colorful ketchup sir.” * Mrs Maria: “I’m sure Stanley Smith has more important things to do than discuss fashion.” * Stanley Smith: “As a matter of fact I do.Anyway.I‘ve just been told that we have to cut back on expenses.And quite frankly when I think of cutting back.I think of plants.” * Manny Von Growth: “But I’m so close.All I have to do now is integrate the chloroplast from these plants into animals and...” (Manny Von Growth’s plant has exploded.) * Mrs Maria: (Coughs). * Manny Von Growth: “Hey.Wait a minute.Those aren’t supposed to be here.You.You did this.Didn’t you.” * Stanley Smith: “Now.Now Dr Manny Von Growth.You know you don’t have to blame others for your failures.” * Mrs Maria: “Can’t you give Dr Manny Von Growth some more time.” * Stanley Smith: “I’m sorry.But you know that time is money.And as we all unfortunately know.Money doesn’t grow on trees.” (Stanley left the room.) * Mrs Maria: “Don’t worry Dr Manny Von Growth.With your experience you can get work anywhere you want.” * Duke: “Yeah.As a gardener.” * Luke: “Or maybe you can sell fruit on a street corner.” * Both: (Laughter). (Manny felt so humiliated that he marched out of the room.) * Mrs Maria: “Dr Manny Von Growth.Wait where are you going.” (Mrs Maria glares at Duke and Luke.Zach and Leah are starting to enjoy the story very very much.) * Both: “Wow.” * Deema: “Fascinating isn’t it.” * Zach: “The Best.” * Leah: “Uh Deema.Your fin got caught and now it’s stuck.Here Zach and I will help you out.” (Zach and Leah got Deema’s fin unstuck.) * Deema: “Thanks Guys.” * Zach: “Can you please continue.” * Leah: “Yeah.We wanted to see what happens next.” * Deema: “Okay.Okay.Let’s see.Uh.Where was I.Oh yes.There we’re six pairs of socks some polka dotted underwear and.Hey.Wait a minute.” * Zach: “I think there’s been a mistake here.” * Chandler: “Uh sorry Deema.That’s(Giggles)My laundry list.” * Leah: “I guess it got kinda mixed up with your story.” (Suddenly thunder boomed and lightning flashed.) * Deema: “Ah.My favourite part.It was a dark and stormy night.When suddenly the case took a left turn and headed straight for GardenVille.” * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah